


//bandito\\

by ode_to_phan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandito, Leave the City, Tyler is 16, nico and the niners, stay alive guys, trench, tyler joseph x reader, yellow~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_phan/pseuds/ode_to_phan
Summary: you've been in dema for three years. is it possible that you can be rescued?





	//bandito\\

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i'm working on this and, well, i hope you like it

You’re sitting in your cold, desolate room waiting for the Bishops of Dema to make their rounds. You have a strange glimmer of… something in your mind. Hope. Something you haven’t felt since you first came into Dema. The bishops won’t like that. Nico, the head of the bishops, especially won’t like it, and he could definitely kill you for it. You hear a soft knock on your door. “Come in, it’s unlocked.” A boy of about 16 opens the door and cautiously steps inside, careful to close it with no noise. He’s wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow tape on the shoulders. “Who… Who are you,” you ask. “My name is Tyler. Tyler Joseph. I’m here to help you.” “What do you mean, help me? And… I’m [Y/N].” “Ah, nice to meet you. And here, have this,” he says, getting out a black flyer with yellow ink. It reads: “To all still in possession of the Dema Council, escape with us. We are the Banditos. We will leave the city, going to places the Bishops can’t find us. Stay alive.” You look at the paper then look back at Tyler. “I’ve tried to escape. It’s impossible,” you say quietly. “No, it’s not. Please, [Y/N], join the Banditos. There’s something about you that is just… lighter. Like, a bright yellow. Happy.” Tyler pauses for a second as if in thought then reaches into his backpack to get out a roll of yellow tape. “Wh-What are you doing?,” you say, stepping back. ‘Is he trying to abduct me? Rape me?,’ you think. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Just let me do this?” You sigh and stand completely still, squinting your eyes shut. You cringe as you feel the tape going across your back in the shape of a cross.  _Riiip_. "Done. Now you're a bandito, [Y/N]," Tyler starts then pauses, listening to something out the window. He grabs your arm and says "Let's go, we'll have supplies for you." He starts running with you, and when you seem ready he lets go of your arm and leads you to a building with a black door, but it has a yellow doorknob.  He opens it and everyone in the building freezes. "Who's this?," a boy about Tyler's age asks. "Josh, this is [Y/N], [Y/N], this is Josh." 


End file.
